


The Missing Books

by po_gecko_19



Series: Mystery Case Files of Revachol [1]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/po_gecko_19/pseuds/po_gecko_19
Summary: Books kept missing from bookstores, libraries and households. Nobody sees this as a very serious problem. Until the manuscript of Dolores Dei went missing......
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Series: Mystery Case Files of Revachol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Missing Books

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make something interesting!  
> If anyone's interested please join me!

Books kept missing from bookstores, libraries and households. Nobody sees this as a very serious problem. Until the manuscript of Dolores Dei went missing, the RCM finally took this serious. All districts were dispatched, Harry Du Bois and Kim Kitsuragi was assigned on behalf of the 41 district.

  
“This is bollocks, there are murders waiting to be solved!”  
“The rest of our colleague can take of it, detective, and it isn’t bollocks, it’s Dolores Dei’s manuscript, a very valuable historical document.”  
The search went on for almost a month but still got nothing.  
“You know what? This is kind of like we’re dating at public expense.”  
“Please concentrate, Harry, let’s end this so we can get back to our police work.”  
“So you don’t think this is police work, either!”

  
As they strolled down the streets of Jamrock, a sudden shiver caught Harry’s attention. He dropped the coffee cup and darted towards the nearest newsstand.  
“What did you find? You ran like a wild boar.”  
“Here, have a feel of it.”  
Harry spread his palm but there’s nothing.  
“Are you using again, detective?”  
“Just have a pet! It won’t bite.”  
Kim reached out, surprisingly he did touched something, something soft and is still wiggling.  
“What….what is this?”  
“I’m afraid we’ll have to ask Lena and Morell, by the shape of it I think it’s some kind of invisible bookworm.”  
“And it’s a bookworm means……….”  
“Yeah, we’ll NEVER going to find the manuscript of Dolores Dei.”

And since the invisible bookworm is invisible, they will not be able to write it into the report, after handing the bookworm to Lena and Morell, they kept dating at public expense for two weeks, when the RCM finally halted the search due to lack of budget. And this eventually became a mystery of Revachol.


End file.
